


Nutella

by KohtaKiller (Mqrkipooh)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cats, Cute, M/M, im malum trash, malum, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mqrkipooh/pseuds/KohtaKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nutella doesn't have gray in it!"</p><p>"Moldy Nutella might!"</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Mikey and Calum have a small fight over naming the cat when Calum wanted a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> I made this at 2 am I finished it the next night at 2 am.
> 
> Literally just thought if the title of it RIP I'm so tired

No one knew how Calum put up with Michael, and sometimes Calum asked himself that in moments like these.

 

"What do you mean we can't name our cat Nutella?" Calum mocked the boy in front of him.

"We aren't going to name our cat after a food, Michael. That's just weird." Calum crossed his arms, looking down at his boyfriend on the floor petting the brown and grey cat.

"But it's a cute name!" Michael protested, he was not going down without a fight.

"It's a cat, Michael! It's not a food!"

"It fits her!"

"Nutella doesn't have grey in it!"

"Moldy Nutella might."

"We aren't naming out cat after mold, or moldy Nutella I am putting my foot down on this. I let you get a cat instead of a dog the least you can do is not name our cat after Nutella, it's weird." Calum huffed out, exhausted from the stupid fight already.

Michael huffed, "Fiiiine."

He said, drawing out the 'I' to show his already obvious annoyance.

"Michael," Calum warned, rubbing his temple.

"Honestly I don't know how I put up with you."

"Aww Callie! It's 'cause you love me right?" Michael pouted and threw his arms around the Maori and nuzzled his face into his neck.

Calum sighed, "Well I don't know..."

"Callie!"

"Fine! I guess you're right, maybe I do love you."

"I love you too, babe." Michael said and pecked Calum on the lips.

  
"Hey maybe we can call her Skitty?" Michael offered up, still holding on to the younger boy.

"No. We aren't naming our cat after a Pokemon, that's cheesy. Even for you." Calum said sternly, Michael pouted again.

Calum thought for a moment, then it hit him.

"Maybe we could call her Malum?" The Maori offered up.

Michael looked at him and grinned, throwing his hands up, "That's perfect!"

  
"But Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"That's cheesy. Especially for you!"

So that's the story of how Michael and Calum named their cat Malum.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the quick piece of shit, I'm malum trash


End file.
